When Colleagues become more
by SurannekeeleyBeauchamp
Summary: Mrs Beauchamp is back in Holby, this time in the emergency department, much to Zoe Hanna's disgust... but it seems Connie has an ally a little higher up in the hospitals management team... what is the extent of the relationship between Connie and Guy?
1. Chapter 1

**This sort of started to come together while i watched tonight's casualty! CONNIE IS BACK! I loved the Guy mentions... 'You can ask Mr Self if you would like' and Guy's 'I'm having dinner tonight with Connie, so i'm sure she'll tell me then' ...**

**To my lovelies who have been enjoying 'what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas' , don't worry I will be updating that very soon... but I felt I needed to get this story started before it all left my brain! Hope you enjoy, -SKB x**

Connie stepped out of the taxi in her evening dress and ridiculously high heels, allowing the taxi driver, an overweight balding man with rather bad breath, to help her out to avoid her tumbling over in her shoes. She quickly thanked the man and handed him his money before making her way as elegantly as possible to the doors of the restaurant. Two deliciously good looking young men, dressed in sharp black suits with a red tie, held open the doors and gave a small bow as she strutted past them inside where she was greeted by another hunky young man, this time with an open neck on his shirt. Connie raised an eyebrow slightly as he too checked her out. His eyes moved up and down her body which was dressed in a long black dress which fell to her feet and clung to every curve of her body. The sleeves were short and hung just off her toned shoulders, gold embellishments covering both adding a twist to an otherwise mediocre dress. Connie smugly smiled as she handed over her jacket which she had been holding loosely in her hand along with her small black clutch bag, which matched her simple black stilettos, the twist being the heel was gold.

'Ma'am, how can I help you this evening?' The young man asked as he smiled towards the brunette. It was a perk of the job, the beautiful dressed up women, and this woman was no different. She was probably one of the most beautiful women he had seen for a while, but she sure knew it.

'I'm looking for Mr Self. Mrs Connie Beauchamp' She replied as her gaze left the young man and wandered around the exquisite decor of the restaurant. Chandeliers with diamonds in cased in them hung from the ceiling, the wallpaper was elegant, something you would find in a stately home and a band played in the corner, all the members dressed in tuxedos rather than jeans and hats like most bands seemed to dress in.

'Yes Madam, if you would like to follow me?' The man asked before walking ahead slightly and allowing the woman to follow behind. As Connie walked along a waiter came towards her with a tray of champagnes and held it out towards her.

'Thank you' she said softly as she took a glass and carried on following the younger man. Soon enough Guy Self came into view. He was sat at the end of the room in a small corner away from the rest of the guests. The table was seated for two and was elegantly dressed with candles and a large candle as a centre piece. The lights in the restaurant were low so that the candles made more of an impact.

'Here we are Madam. Can I get you anything while I am here?' The waiter asked. Connie looked down to Guy, noting the bottle of champagne already on ice.

'No, I think Mr Self has sufficiently catered for me tonight' Connie smiled as she turned to face the waiter.

'Very well Madam. Enjoy your evening' He said before bowing and disappearing off across the room. Guy, who had stood up on Connie's approach, moved around to her side of the table and lent in, placing a kiss on the consultant's cheek,.

'You look absolutely beautiful Connie' He whispered in her ear as he pulled out her chair and took her hand in his to help her sit down. He could have sworn he saw a blush appear on her cheeks, but he could not have been sure. After all Connie Beauchamp knew she was beautiful and was never embarrassed by compliments. He knew that from the moment she had waltzed into his office without so much as a knock and sat down in his seat and started to tell him how much he needed her… in a consultant capacity.

'You don't look to bad yourself Mr Self' she said as she picked up her champagne flute and took a sip of the bubbly liquid. Guy noted how as she picked up the flute her pinkie finger remained held out, refusing to curl around the glass.

'A compliment from Connie Beauchamp, I believe that is almost unheard of' Guy commented as he sat back down and picked up his own champagne flute. He could smell her perfume from where he sat, immediately recognising it from their previous meetings.

'Only to those that I really dislike, and I should suppose that you already know who a few of those people are. It's rather sad Mr Self, all I try to do is by nice and people just seem to throw it back in my face' Connie said innocently, while her face held an evil look too it. Guy chuckled at her, knowing full well that she could often deliberately antagonise people.

'I really do not know what you mean. All I have heard is good things from your new play mates' Guy smiled as he sat back in his chair. Connie raised an eyebrow.

'I assumed Zoe Hanna had been to see you or at least emailed you a list of complaints she had formed about me' Connie replied slightly shocked.

'I said all I had heard. I tend to turn off when people start to make petty comments on my favourite consultants' Guy charmed making eye contact with the brunette. In return he got a small smug smile from Connie who was starting to realise that this CEO, senior consultant work relationship was perhaps starting to become more than just that.

'I think that is rather wise considering the state of the ED as it stands. I mean don't get me wrong, Dr Hanna has done a good job with the resources that have been made available to her, but she is often late into work, leaving chaos to ensue in the department' Connie commented as she picked up her menu and started to browse for something she could eat.

'You have no need to worry about that Mrs Beauchamp. I have already had the very same discussion with Dr Hanna, and I can reassure you if it happens again then I will be having a very strong word with her' Guy lent forward in his chair and rested his arms on the table taking in every part of Connie, imagining what was underneath the dress.

'Are you not going to order?' Connie suddenly asked realising Guy had not picked up his own menu. Guy jumped from his daydream and stared at her for a second slightly confused.

'No, I thought we could go back to my place and eat there… it is a lot more private and well more comfortable as well' Guy suggested with a hint of cockiness in her voice. Connie held his gaze for a second before placing her menu back on the table. The pair looked at each other for a second, Guy trying to read Connie but not coming to any conclusion as to what she was thinking.

'Well these shoes are killing me now you come to mention it, and this food just does not look up to scratch' She smiled as she clasped her champagne glass and necked the rest of it. Guy beamed at her before fishing his wallet from his pocket and throwing some money down on the table.

'Come on then my lady' He said as he stood up and held out his arm for Connie too take. The brunette stood up and took it laughing elegantly as Guy quickly grabbed the champagne from the bucket of ice it had been placed in.

'No point in wasting fine Champagne is there?' He reasoned before he guided his date for the night from the restaurant, and from all the men that seemed to be taking an interest in her.


	2. Chapter 2

Giggles could be heard from a small car park just outside of Holby's main town centre, opposite the canal, as two of the cities' most prominent medical professionals clambered out of their taxi slightly worse for wear after managing to nearly polish off a bottle of champagne in less than 15 minutes. Guy was first to get out of the taxi and to experience the cold air. He staggered around for a second before holding out his arm to help out his guest and date for the night Connie. Connie stood up from her seat and bent down to get out of the cab before tripping over her dress and landing in Guy's arms. He started to laugh madly as he wrapped his arms around her, the nearly empty champagne bottle clinking against her sharp shoulder blades as he clutched it tightly in his left hand. The taxi driver rolled his eyes before speeding off away from the two drunks who had been making snide comments towards him for the whole journey.

'Well he was miserable' Connie commented as Guy stood her up properly on the concrete and wrapped his jacket around her shoulders.

'Should have offered him some of this' Guy laughed as he held out the bottle and placed an arm around Connie's now covered shoulders. The pair started to walk towards the apartment block where Guy resided. It was a posh block, and you could tell by the cars that were parked outside. Porsche's, Audi's, Lamborghini s and several posh land rovers.

'We could have yes, but it would be giving the staff in the ED something to moan about when they have to treat him for crashing' Connie said matter of factly. Guy looked at her surprised.

'Well surely it would have kept Dr Hanna on her toes for a few hours… she is on call tonight isn't she?' Guy asked as he fumbled in his jacket for his keys, having to let go of his grip around Connie's shoulders.

'Yes Guy… Oh I see what you mean. Well isn't that a bit spiteful Mr CEO. Even I am not that awful' Connie confessed, shocked in what her Boss had just suggested. Guy turned to look at her raising an eyebrow before going back to the door. He finally managed to get it open, allowing the pair to stumble into the warm stairway of the apartments.

'It's a good thing I live on the ground floor isn't it' Guy slurred as he headed to the door nearest to the entrance. He was aware of how drunk he and Connie were, but he liked seeing the consultant without any care in the world and slightly more care free, not caring of what she looked like.

'Isn't it just' Connie commented as Guy swung open his front door, stepping in and switching on the lights. Connie followed behind; marveling in how similar it was to the flat she had lived in whilst she had been working in London at the private hospital. It was practically identical in every-way, except for the fact that children's toys were not strewn across the floor and green paint splattered on the cream sofa. Connie suddenly thought of her Daughter Grace, eight years old and at boarding school. She looked up at the clock Guy had hung above the sink in his kitchenette and saw it was half past 11. Grace would be fast asleep and wondering why her Mummy hadn't phoned her. Connie sighed at the realisation.

'Whoa, where's happy Connie gone?' Guy asked as he stood up from where he had been bent down picking out wine glasses from the cupboard.

'It's nothing, i'm fine. Just pour me a drink and make it a large one' Connie mumbled before she turned and took a walk around the downstairs of the apartment.

'Of course, as long as it will cheer you up' He said as he poured the wine into the glasses and made his way across the apartment to where Connie had stopped to gaze out of the large windows at the back of the apartment and looked over the canal. He stopped beside her and joined her in gazing over the canal. They both remained silent until Guy gently held out the wine glass towards her.

'Thank you' Connie commented as she held it in both hands and carried on with her fixed gaze. Guy allowed her to reflect in peace wondering what she was thinking about.

'Grace and I used to have an apartment like this when we lived in London. Looked over the Thames' She suddenly blurted out. Guy smiled gently and reached out a hand and placing it on her shoulders. In the few weeks he had known her Grace had been mentioned maybe once, and all he knew about her was that she was eight years old and at a boarding school in the country.

'Anyway, what you making me for my dinner?' She asked quickly jumping from her reflective thoughts and back into sarcastic bossy Connie mode.

'Nothing' Guy mumbled back as he carried on looking out in front of him. He was pretending to look down at the canal when in actual fact he was staring at Connie's reflection in the window watching her every expression. Her expression now had fallen to a frown.

'What? But you said we were having dinner here. Guy I have been working all day do not mess me around' She ordered as she turned to look at the CEO, catching Guy off guard. He had also studying how they looked together, in a close proximity. Pretty good he concluded.

'I did indeed say we were having food, but I am just not cooking it. There is a rather fantastic Chinese takeaway around the corner and I was wondering if that would be something you would indulge in?' He said turning to look at her with a smug look plastered across his face.

'I should suppose. As long as they are quick because I am ravenous' Connie mumbled before turning and moving towards the black leather sofas and sitting down on the one with it's back to the window.

'Only the best for my favourite consultant' Guy smiled as he grabbed the menu from a drawer beside the staircase. Connie rolled her eyes at his comment knowing that he was flirting.

'What makes you so sure that I am all that you think I am?' Connie asked suspiciously as she held her glass to her lips teasing her self with the wine.

'Because' Guy started as he leant over the back of the sofa and placed his head right beside Connie's ear' I am a good judge of character' He finished before moving back and throwing her the menu. Connie blushed once again as Guy fiddled with the stereo behind her, she was slowly starting to feel more and more intoxicated and she could feel the mood changing slightly. She just hoped that the Chinese would help sober her up slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight beamed through a chink in the curtains, radiating the two bodies that lay tangled up in the sheets on top of the bed. Guy's arm was wrapped firmly around Connie as she lay with her head snuggled into his chest and her arm thrown over his abdomen. Both were sound asleep, the night before exhausting them both completely. A sudden alarm put an end to the silence though, alerting the two sleeping forms to the fact it was time for them to climb from the bed and into their clothes ready for work. Guy was first to open his eyes, blinking several times before realising that it was indeed Connie's arm that was draped over him. A small smirk fell to his face as he realised he had managed to do what he had intended to do from day 1. Get Connie into bed. He didn't mean it in a malicious way like 'See how long it takes for her to fall for my charm'. In fact Guy felt quite the opposite. He would say he was absolutely smitten with the surgeon, but it was perhaps getting to more than that. Connie was unlike any other woman and that was what he liked about her.

'Mhmm. What time is it?' A sleepy voice mumbled from where they lay buried in Guy's chest. Guy looked at the clock.

'It's half seven'

'Oh. I have to be at the ED by eight... why didn't you wake me up sooner?' Connie groaned as she sat upright quickly, her hand falling to her eyes as she shielded them from the sunlight.

'I've only just woken up myself... I have a meeting at half past eight with the board of directors. I think i'm worst off in this scenario' Guy said as he played with a stray of Connie's hair.

'Unlikely. You don't have to work with Zoe Hanna' Connie grumbled as she sat upright and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She glanced around the room looking for her clothes which had been scattered all over the floor of the bedroom.

'You'll be fine. Zoe Hanna will soon be worshiping the ground you work on when you get that ED out of the state it's in' Connie snorted as she stood up and started to gather up her clothes in her arms.

'Your obviously still drunk if tosh like that is coming out of your mouth' Connie replied as she disappeared into Guy's en-suite with all her clothes.

'You just underestimate your powers of seduction Mrs Beauchamp. You'll have them all at your beck and call by the time the weeks out, you mark my words'

* * *

Guy stopped his car outside of the entrance to the ED and looked over at Connie who was wearing the day before's clothes and was desperately trying to scrub what looked like yuk sung off her shoe.

'Connie I think they are clean enough now'

'Hardly, i'm going to have to get these properly cleaned. Who leaves a Chinese right outside the bloody door?' She barked as she threw the piece of tissue she had been using to the floor. Guy rolled his eyes. As they had left his flat that morning Connie had stepped right into the takeaway that had been delivered, which they never picked up from the doorway because by the time it had arrived they were already in the bedroom. Guy had completely forgot about ordering it until Connie had swept out of the flat and straight into his yuk sung.

'I'll get you another pair. Anyway it was you who tole me to ignore the delivery guy when he came knocking' Guy reminded her.

'Yes but i thought they would take the food back to the kitchen, not just leave it on the doorstep for an unsuspecting cardiac surgeon to step into. Who does that?'

'Larry... he know's i'll pay him eventually, actually I better do that later' Guy made a mental reminder to nip down to the Chinese and pay Larry for the food that he had not eaten.

'Well tell Larry he can stick his Chinese...' Connie started before Guy interrupted her by placing a kiss on her lips.

'Right, your going to be late so shuffle off' Guy smiled as he sat back and pulled off his seat belt ready to get out of the car. Connie just glared at him before she opened the door and stepped out once more onto the tarmac outside the ED. Guy winced as she slammed the door and stormed off without waiting for him. He was quick to jump out the car and race after her as she headed into the ED. He caught her arm as she opened the doors and pulled her backwards.

'Do I not get a proper kiss for treating you like a queen last night?' He asked as she looked around at everything else but him. She licked her lips slightly, spotting Zoe out of the corner of her eye. Guy noticed her face soften slightly as she looked at him properly.

'Hmm. I suppose. You can buy me lunch later, the hospital canteen does nothing for me' She said before placing a kiss on his cheek and strutting off towards her office. Guy stood smiling after her before turning to go towards the lifts.

'Guy! What a lovely surprise. What brings you to the ED this morning?' Zoe asked pretending she hadn't seen a thing.

'I was just dropping Mrs Beauchamp in' He said as he started to walk towards the lifts. Zoe followed behind him.

'Actually doctor Hanna, the board have suggested a re-shuffle of the ED structure, i think they are looking at appointing Connie as a joint clinical lead so there might be people milling about later to observe her work... I just thought it would be best to let you know' Guy smirked before stepping into the lift and allowing the doors to close. Zoe remained standing in the spot she had stopped in, looking at the doors of the lift gobsmacked.


	4. Chapter 4

'Mrs Beauchamp!' Robyn shouted as she poked her head around Zoe's office door where she found the consultant sat scrolling through the computer looking very interested in what was typed up on it. Connie looked up quickly noting the tone of panic in Robyn's voice. She realised she was needed in resus and quickly turned the screen of the computer off before grabbing her stethoscope from where it lay on the desk and followed after her. Robyn led her to resus where monitors were going off at an alarming rate. Connie frowned slightly, confused by what was going on. It was then that she noticed the patient had half a metal scaffold going through his chest cavity.

'He was stable for a while but his just crashed and we can't get hold of Dr Hanna' Robyn said honestly as Connie stood in the middle of the room trying to work out what was actually going on. She shut her eyes for a second before looking back at Robyn and the team.

'How long has this man been in the ED?' She demanded as she took a pair of gloves off one of the HCA's who was hanging about and an apron.

'Nearly three hours. All the cardiac surgeons are tied up on a major case on Darwin' Fletch said as the monitors carried on bleeping. Connie pushed past everyone not caring who she pushed out of the way.

'Has everyone in this department forgotten that I am a cardiothoracic surgeon, or did I dream the last 12 years?' Connie snapped as she looked down to the patient's chest. The scaffold was piercing one of the main arteries and Connie realised this man was dying and there was nothing she could do for him now. If she had been called when he had been first brought in she could have done something, but the man had lost too much blood and the heart was too weak now.

'Dr Hanna told us not to tell you. She said you were busy…' Robyn started.

'Busy with what! Robyn you have just found me in seconds, in the office, where I have been all morning. For god sake. Someone get me Dr Hanna on the phone now… She can explain to this man's family why I have just had to call his death… time of death 13:37… NOW Nurse Fletcher' Connie ordered Fletch as she stood at the edge of the dead mans bed with her arms folded and her lips in a pout.

'I can't get through to her, the line is busy…' Fletch replied as he went to put the phone back down on the receiver. Connie shook her head and strode over to the phone, taking it from Fletches hand. She placed the phone down for a second before picking it back up again and dialing in a number. She rested her back against the wall behind her and looked over at the staff who had been trying to save the patient's life.

'Guy… No I don't care if you're in a meeting. You get down here now or I swear I will start breaking things… Good. I'll see you in a few then' Connie snapped as she slammed the phone down on the receiver and walked off, pulling off her gloves and dumping them in a bin. Everyone in resus watched as she stomped out of the doors and back into the main ED.

'Noel when Mr Self gets down here make sure someone takes him through to resus and calls me' Connie barked as she breezed past, her face like thunder. Noel nodded quickly before thinking.

'Where will you be?' He called after her.

'I'll be in the staff room taking a long break too' Connie replied before slamming the door of the staff room and disappearing behind it. Louise looked at Noel nervously wondering what had upset her now. She had an idea that it may have something to do with Zoe Hanna.

* * *

Guy got out of the lift in the ED and made his way towards Connie and Zoe's office. He had no idea what Connie had wanted but she sounded pretty pissed off on the phone and he had a feeling it was something to do with Zoe Hanna.

'Oh, Mr Self, Mrs Beauchamp told me to tell you that she'll meet you in resus' Noel called as he spotted the CEO. Guy nodded before turning on his heel and following Noels directions off Connie to the ED. When he got there though all he found was an empty room apart from a trolley with a sheet pulled over it. He stared at it for a few minutes trying to work out what was going on. Where was Connie? What was under the sheet? Guy slowly started to walk over, wondering whether this was some sort of practical joke. He nervously and gently pulled the sheet from the bed and gasped in horror at the sight beneath it.

'Horrible isn't it?' A voice suddenly called. Guy turned around and found Connie perched on one of the other trolleys. He hadn't noticed her before.

'What's going on? Why did you call me from m…' Guy was cut off.

'This is James Davies, 32, scaffold, Dad of four, died about ten minutes ago. Fletch and Robyn are out there telling the wife… Do you know why he is dead Guy? Go on I'll give you a clue, and it's not the piece of metal piercing through his chest… see I could have fixed that, done it quite a few times believe it or not in my former life as a cardiac surgeon, although I did wonder earlier whether I had dreamed that. It turns out I hadn't. Guy this man was lying here, dying in this ED, for three hours before anyone thought to come and get me… you know call on the best cardiothoracic surgeon this hospital has ever seen' Connie carried on. Guy watched as she remained seated on the trolley swinging her legs back and forth while her arms were stretched out behind her, her hands flat on the bed. She looked like a little girl.

'Connie I'm not following you' Guy said confused. What had she dragged him down here for?

'Well follow this… Dr Hanna told nursing staff not to get me, because I was busy… when she knew on fact that I was in the office doing some paperwork… and now she is nowhere to be found, and a man has died unnecessarily' Connie finally jumped off the bed and started to walk towards Guy, her arms now crossed.

'Are you being serious?' Guy asked stupidly just trying to let everything sink in to his head. Would a senior consultant actually do that out of spite?

'Am I being serious? Are you joking? Guy look, the man is dead, or are you disputing that fact? Maybe I should try and resuscitate him' Connie shouted loudly as she grabbed the resus trolley and pulled it over towards the dead man. She pulled the paddles off and charged the defib to 180…

'Connie don't be stupid…' Guy said as he came up behind her and tried to take the machine off her.

'Don't be stupid…that's a good one. No of course, this is my fault because I didn't manage to save him' Connie said slamming the paddles back down on the trolley and kicking it out of her way. Guy watched as she smashed her stethoscope off the floor and began to throw paper towels everywhere.

'Connie? What are you doing…' He asked scared.

'I'm showing everyone what a fuck up I am because Zoe Hanna has obviously got that opinion and wants me gone, so why not get myself fired so that she can sit at her desk smirking like the bitch she is' Connie hissed as she started to kick stools over.

'Connie stop it! Stop it now! I am not going to fire you, and I know this isn't your fault. For god sake, of course I believe you! I thought you knew that I would always support what you said so do not go all crazy on me!' Connie stopped what she was doing and turned slowly to look at Guy with a smirk on her face.

'Good. Now get it sorted' she said happily before walking straight past him like he didn't exist and out of the resus. Guy looked at the mess she had left behind and sighed.

'Nurse Fletcher… If you can clean this up I'll make sure there is a little something extra in your pay packet this month' Guy said exhaustively as he left the scene of a meltdown. Fletch nodded and got to work straight away while Guy slunk off tiredly to the main ED.

'Someone get me Zoe Hanna on the phone now' He hissed as he watched Connie sit down on the sofa in the staff room with a look of defeat on her face. She looked tired and fed up all ready. He was about to go over but Noel handed him the phone saying it was Zoe. Guy thanked him and took the phone. By now Robyn had entered the staff room and was handing Connie a cup of tea before sitting down beside her to make sure she was ok.

'Dr Hanna, just a quick one. Could you explain to me why a man has just died in my resus, why I have just had to fork out extra money to get a nurse to clean up and why one of my best Consultants is sat in the staff room being fed tea by a staff-nurse?'


	5. Chapter 5

'Doctor Hanna you must admit that what you did, did not only show utter immaturity but gross professional misconduct. This isn't a mistake, this is a disaster. A man has died because of your negligence, and you are supposed to be the clinical lead! These people learn from you but today has questioned it all' Guy shouted as he paced the small office. He and Zoe were stood face to face rowing while Connie sat quietly in the corner of the room on a sofa trying to keep out of it all. Zoe had turned up not more than three minutes after Guy had summoned her to the ED. Guy had marched her straight to her office before she had chance to say anything else. Now here they were ripping shreds from each other like young petulant teenagers.

'Gross Misconduct? Do you even know what that means Guy? This is pathetic! I have done nothing wrong! Mrs Beauchamp was busy…' Zoe shouted back at him, Guy stood up straight and looked the clinical lead in the eye.

'Did Mrs Beauchamp specifically asked not to be disturbed?' He questioned. Zoe looked at Connie for a second before shaking her head.

'Therefore you are to blame. I am going to have to speak to the board about this because this is not what we would expect from a clinical lead at this hospital!' Guy shouted some more while Zoe folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

'What are we supposed to expect from you then Guy? Because so far all i've seen from you is your wayward daughter causing trouble and a relationship with a consultant which is so obviously blinding your professional judgement' Zoe cried back. This really tore into Connie who proceeded to stand up from her seat enraged and take a step closer to Zoe.

'This has nothing to do with whatever Guy and myself get up to in private. Even if he made a hobby of sticking puppies to his bedroom wall then it still would not make any difference to how he runs this hospital. Do not even think about making this my problem because I am not the one who neglected the needs of their patient because their Ego took a small battering' Connie let the words out, not liking the idea of her and Guy's professionalism being questioned. She was not the clinical lead who turned up hungover for her shifts or was repeatedly late. She was there for one reason and one reason only. To help Guy bring the ED into better control and to make it one of the best EDs in the country.

'I did not neglect him! I had my best medical staff there to keep and eye on him an...'

'But it's not enough to keep an eye on someone when they have a large railing that is piercing the arteries to the heart! The man needed cardiothorasic input, and I

would have thought, being a 'good clinical lead' you would have made best use of your staff and resources and thought I have a consultant here who was, for a large part of her life, in fact a cardiothorasic surgeon'Connie argued back. She could feel her anger rising as the conversation wore on. One thing that was for sure, Zoe had just created an enemy.

'Dr Hanna, I have no qualms about what a good doctor you are, but your leadership skills leave a lot to be desired so I will be discussing this with the board in my meeting later, I have no idea what they will suggest, but in my opinion you should be backed down as leader of this department until further training is available' Guy said matter of factly. Zoe went to open her mouth again to argue how unfair it always, how Guy was sticking up for Connie because he was probably sleeping with her, but the three were interrupted by a knock at the door and the nervous face of Tess appearing in the glass. Guy beckoned her in quickly.

'What is it Nurse Bateman... We are a bit busy here' Guy snapped unintentionally. The three consultants all looked at the nurse who had now stepped into the room.

'Mrs Beauchamp is needed in resus' Tess said with a hint of urgency in her voice.

'Tess, i'm sure whatever it is, Ash can deal with it' Connie reassured the senior nurse.

'We don't need you in a medical capacity...' Tess started.

'Well what do you need me for? Clean out some bedpans?' Connie snapped.

'Your Daughter has been brought in by her school, Ash is in resus with her now' Connie's eyes widened as she quickly looked at Guy horrified. Guy signaled at her to go. Connie quickly pushed past everyone and made a break for resus, dashing past all other medical staff and dodging Max who was pushing a bed.

'Hey Mrs B watch it!' He shouted as she raced right past him. Guy and Zoe were quickly following behind the consultant trying to get to Resus to see what was going on and to stop Connie from trying to make any medical interventions.

'What's going on? Gracie... Ash what's happened? Connie cried as she ran into resus in a panic and straight over to the bed where Grace was lying. Grace's teacher stood sheepishly beside the bed not daring to make eye contact with her pupils Mother. She had met Connie several times and knew what hard work she was.

'Connie calm down, I've got it all under control. It would appear that Grace has swallowed some chemicals that she really shouldn't have' He said as he lowered his voice and spoke to the consultant softly.

'How do you mean she's swallowed some chemicals she shouldn't have? Mrs Lawrence?' Connie asked turning her attention to the teacher.

'Grace and Millie were in the toilets, and it would appear that the domestics team had left the cleaning trolley in there, and the girls decided to make potions... and Millie dared her to drink it' The woman admitted.

'What? They left poisonous chemicals in the reach of seven year olds? What type of chemicals?' Connie cried as she paced the room running her hand through her hair.

'Bleach based products I believe' The teacher confessed.

'Oh god. I think i'm going to be sick...' Connie said as she began to feel light headed. Guy, who had entered the room seconds before and heard Connie's remark, quickly swept over and placed Connie in a wheelchair which Max had left behind. Tess grabbed a sick bowel and passed it to her.

'The main thing is Connie, Grace is going to be ok. Because she is here so soon after ingesting the products, we can pump her stomach before any real damage is done' Ash said bringing some hope and relief to Connie.

'Are you sure she'll be ok? What about the esophagus or stomach lining? You sure there are no tears?' Connie asked suddenly, her consultants instincts kicked in.

'We are monitoring her, but she has not vomited up any blood and her vital signs are good, so we are hopeful. She will have to be kept in overnight for observation but she will make a full recovery' Ash reassured Connie. Connie nodded her head slowly, taking a breath of relief.

'Oh Gracie! You silly silly baby! You know you shouldn't touch things that you know aren't yours!' Connie whispered as she stood up and looked over her daughter, gently stroking her light brown curls.

'We'll leave you for a bit, i'm sure she's probably feeling a bit scared' Ash said gently as he placed a hand on Connie's shoulder and gave her a small smile. All the staff left the room, leaving Connie with her poorly Daughter.

'I'm going to have to phone Daddy and tell him. He'll be very worried won't he baby' Connie said softly, placing a kiss on her Daughters head.


	6. Chapter 6

Guy walked a long the Childrens ward clutching too two coffees, with a pink toy rabbit tucked under his arm. He had received a text from Connie half an hour before to tell him that Grace was stable and had been taken up to paediatrics. Guy had taken it upon himself to go and check that the Mother was ok, and decided to buy her coffee so she didn't have to leave the little girl. The pink Rabbit was something he had seen and thought of Connie's little girl, because he remembered her telling him how much Grace had begged her for a bunny rabbit, but Connie had flat out refused. A toy one was probably the next best thing.

As Guy walked up the wards he noted how the nursing staff all stared at him worriedly, wondering why their CEO was on the children's ward. They all looked a bit nervous and unsure for some reason, but Guy knew he had that affect on the staff. As soon as they saw him they assumed something was wrong.

'Excuse me, I'm looking for Grace Beauchamp?'He asked one of the nurses as they scuttled past him. The nurse stopped for a split second before pointing over to a small four person bay just ahead. Guy thanked her before approaching the room where Grace was being looked after. The ward was buzzing with life, children crawling around everywhere, machines beeping and babies crying. Not Grace though. When he got into the bay he found Grace in the bed closest to the door. Connie was sat on the bed, her arms around Grace as she read her a book from the small book trolley that was placed in the middle of the room. Connie was not alone though in sitting with Grace, because on the chair beside Grace's bed sat a man that Guy had not met before. The man's hair was a dark brown, and he was dressed in a suit.

Guy stood in the doorway for a second not quite sure what to do. He was about to turn and go when he heard Connie's voice call out to him.

'Guy! What brings you up to paediatrics?' She asked as she placed the book on the bed beside her and looked up at the CEO.

'Thought i'd come and check how the little monster was doing... I brought her a little get well soon something. I remember you telling me how much she loved Rabbits' He admitted feeling slightly embarrassed at the fact that he remembered everything that Connie had ever told him. He came closer to the bed and held out the toy rabbit to Connie who took it with a smile and passed it to a pale looking Grace.

'Say thank you Grace' She prompted her daughter.

'Thank you very much' Grace said timidly.

'No problem, just make sure you get better because your Mummy was very scared earlier, and I don't like seeing your Mummy like that' Guy smiled as he shifted his trousers slightly to allow himself to bend down beside the bed. Grace smiled at him as much as she could while she felt ill.

'Daddy was scared too weren't you Daddy' Grace called over to the man in the chair beside the bed on Connie's side. The man nodded sadly.

'Very scared Baby, when Mummy phoned Daddy nearly crashed his car' The man said seriously as he sat forward with his hands firmly together in his lap.

'Oh Guy, this is Sam, Grace's Father...' Connie started.

'Hiya, Guy Self. CEO...Good friend of Connie's' Guy smiled. Sam nodded as he shook Guy's hand.

'Nice to meet you, can I grab you a chair?' Sam asked sensing Connie and Guy needed to chat. Connie smiled at her daughter's Father and nodded. Sam quickly disappeared across the ward to find a spare chair.

'You ok?' Guy asked as he sat in the seat that Sam had vacated seconds before. Connie merely nodded, unable to speak properly.

'I've cleared it with the board for you to take some time off' Guy said.

'That won't be necessary. Sam is going to be staying with us for a few weeks while he tries to find a flat in Holby, so he will be able to look after Grace while I work' She said as stroked her daughters curls with her left hand.

'So he's sticking around?' Guy asked feeling slightly deflated.

'I think this has made him realise how much his daughter needs him, which is a good thing...' Connie stopped speaking when Grace suddenly wriggled free of her grasp and vomited all over the bed. Connie looked straight at Guy, both of them spotting the large amount of blood that had been brought up. Without needing to be told Guy was bolting towards the nurses station and demanding help.

'Can someone find Mr Strachan as well please?' he ordered before following the doctor and several nurses back to Graces bed. The little girl was still vomiting up blood.

'We need to take her to theatre as a matter of urgency. I suspect there is a tear in the stomach lining. Can we page the anesthetist and the surgical team?' The doctor ordered as Guy helped Connie from the bed and held her tightly in his arms as Grace was wheeled away.

'Come on. She'll be fine' Guy reassured her as he rocked her gently in his arms and placed a kiss in her hair.

'What's going on?' Sam appeared and watched as Grace was wheeled away.


	7. Chapter 7

'The second time in her life when she has been in need and I haven't been there to help her' Connie said matter of factly as she sat beside the bed Grace had been placed in on the children's ITU. When Connie looked down at her Daughter all she could remember was the time she fell down the stairs and very nearly died. It was like the same scenario all over again. She felt utterly useless knowing that no matter where her Daughter was, she could not protect her from the dangers of the world.

'This wasn't your fault Connie' Sam said gently as he stood behind his Daughters Mother and squeezed both of her shoulders. He was trying to keep Connie positive as he knew full well how easy it was for her to fall off the tracks and into denial.

'I should have been there' Connie hissed turning in her seat causing Sam to step away slightly. Her eyes were surrounded by smudged mascara and eyeliner, while her hair had been tied up in a limp ponytail, no effort made in her appearance. Grace had been unconscious now for two days and Connie was getting more and more down heartened.

'If that's the case then so should I. But we can't be there for our children 24 hours a day Connie! No matter what our job, there will always be dangers, but it is to those who are caring for Grace at the time to maintain her safety' Sam reasoned as he slowly slipped into the seat beside the consultant and placed his hand in hers as she sat staring down at her little girl.

'I still trusted the wrong people' Connie growled as she jumped up from her chair and stormed out of the bay and out of the ward. Sam sighed knowing there was no point in going after her because it would only aggravate her more and cause more arguments. Instead Sam moved over into the seat Connie had vacated and sat forward, placing his hand in his daughters and watching every single breath she took, so that he knew she was still alive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Another red wine please' A very drunk brunette slurred at the barman who had been stood watching her from the other side of the bar. He recognised the woman, and knew she was a doctor at the hospital over the road but he had no idea why she was trying to get so drunk. He looked the woman up and down a few times before shaking his head.

'I don't think so love...you've had enough. Do yourself a favour, grab a burger, go home and sleep it off' The middle aged barman suggested. The woman snorted at his reply to her request for a drink.

'Do you even know who I am? I am Connie Beauchamp... I practically run that hospital... people listen to me, so why don't you do the very same and get me another red wine' She slurred leaning forward over the bar and pointing her finger at the barman. He was running out of idea's on how to get rid of her, he couldn't just throw her out because she was so drunk that anything could happen. He watched her for a second as she fumbled about for her purse to get her money out to pay for the drink which she was not going to be served. His attention was taken though by the opening of the pub door, and the appearance of several of the doctors from the ED. The barman, John, recognised them all immediately, after serving most of them for the last few years.

'Dr Hanna?' He called noticing the EDs clinical lead coming through the doors followed by several other ED staff. Zoe's head turned , making her stop her conversation with Tess and Robyn.

'Johnny, your eager' She said jokingly as she pulled away from the crowd and headed towards the bar.

'No it's not that... well it is, but not right now. Do you know her?' He asked pointing to Connie who was slumped on the bar. Zoe looked over to her and narrowed her eyes.

'Jesus Christ! How many has she had?' Zoe cried as she dropped her handbag on the bar and jogged over to her colleague who she could smell from miles away because of all the alcohol she had consumed.

'Connie? Connie? Can you look at me? It's Zoe' Zoe asked as she bent down slightly to try and see Connie's face which was bent down, with her forehead resting on the bar. Zoe flicked her hair behind her ear as she tried to grab the consultants attention. The rest of the ED staff had stopped and were now standing in a sort of semi circle watching nervously as Zoe tried to wake her up.

'Tess, can you phone Mr Self and let him know the situation?' Zoe called to her friend. Tess nodded as she stepped away from the group and took out her phone. Zoe carried on trying to get Connie to sit up but failed. She tried to pull her head up gently but Connie was having non of it and kept letting her head drop as Zoe tried to examine her.

'Here, let me help ya' Fletch declared as he stepped over and stood on the other side of Connie and helping to hold her up. Zoe grabbed her handbag from behind her and pulled out of torch pen.

'Connie your going to see a light in a minute so it might daze you but I need to make sure you are ok' Zoe said as simply as possible before getting Fletch to hold up her head between his hands so she could take a look in and see what was going on. Zoe suddenly started to shake her head.

'Pupils are fix and dilated. Right we need to get her over to the ED before she falls into a coma. Max, will you stay here and try and distinguish how much Mrs Beauchamp has had to drink, and what state she was in when she arrived?' Zoe ordered as she and Fletch held on to the consultants flimsy body.

'Jeff's gone to grab a stretcher from the ambulance' Dixie informed Zoe as everyone stood around looking concerned.

'Is she going to be ok?' Robyn asked worriedly as she bit down on her lip. She thought a lot of Connie and hated to see her in such a state.

'She will be if I have anything to do with it. Tess can you call back Guy and tell him to meet us in the ED because things are slightly more critical than we first assumed' Zoe said as she desperately waited for Jeff to return.

'Watch your back ladies and gents' A sudden southern accent called out, and Jeff appeared from the crowd with the stretcher trolley and an oxygen tank.

'Lofty, Dixie can you just help us get her on to the stretcher?' Zoe asked. The paramedic and nurse both stepped forward, Dixie taking a spot beside Jeff on Connie's left hand side, with Fletch and Zoe on the left hand side and Lofty supporting the head during the lift.

'Three...two...one...Lift' All five professionals lifted Connie onto the trolley and Robyn quickly placed the oxygen mask on her bosses face as Lofty and Fletch held Connie on her side to avoid choking.

'Right, quickly lets go' Zoe shouted making everyone who had gathered to watch all move at of the way to give them access to the door. Dixie and Jeff took charge of pulling and pushing the trolley whilst Zoe followed quickly behind. Max watched as everyone left before taking a seat and staring at the barman.

'So...any idea's?' He asked regarding Connie's alcohol intake.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, been a bit unwell, but i'm better now! This chapter's a bit of a short one, but it's getting me back into the swing of things! Hope you enjoy, loves -SKB X**

Guy had dashed all the way down six flights of stairs in his hurry to get down to the ED. Tess had phoned him at first and asked him just to pick her up from the pub, which he was going to do. As he passed over some paperwork to Colette making sure he was ready to leave his phone had begun ringing again. This time it was Tess telling him that Connie had been taken to the ED because Zoe couldn't get any response from her. Guy had thrown the files at Colette and quickly raced out of the office, noting how long the lifts would take, and deciding on the staircase.

As Guy entered resus where he had been told he would find Connie, the rancid smell of vomit hit his nostrils.

'Jesus Christ how much has she drunk?' Guy asked in shock as he moved his hand up to his nose to shield it.

'Were not sure yet, Max is over there talking to the barman. Thing is I don't think this actually has anything to do with alcohol because you can't smell it on her breath' Zoe said as she flicked her finger up and down her iPad as she looked at Connie's blood results. She narrowed her eyes as she read through the results. She and Guy stood just beside the doors to resus, Guy taking a look over Zoe's shoulder as her expression changed.

'What is it?' He asked curiously as he tried to read what was on the page. Zoe's forehead crumpled as she frowned. The results of the bloods were very interesting to read, and gave Zoe a perfect picture of what had happened and what was going on.

'Right Fletch can we get a iron drip hooked up and a canula put in. Robyn can you get the ultrasound scanner over here please...' Zoe ordered as she shut the case of her iPad and marched over to where Connie lay. She took a quick glance at the BP machine before shining her pen light into her eyes. They were reacting better to the light which pleased her greatly.

'What's going on? Why do you need an ultrasound scanner?' Guy demanded as he stood on the sideline wearing a worried expression on his face.

'Guy I can't actually tell you until Mrs Beauchamp gives me consent to do so' Zoe reminded the CEO as Robyn appeared with the ultrasound scanner. Zoe pulled on a pair of gloves and lifted Connie's top up so she could access her abdomen.

'Right Connie this will be cold so sorry about this' Zoe said out loud as she squeezed gel onto the lower abdomen and picked up the scanner, running it across the smooth skin. Zoe realised that Guy was still stood in resus and turned to tell him to go, but before she could a sudden sequence of thuds could be heard. Guy pulled his hands from his pockets and walked forward pointing his finger at the scanner.

'Is that?...is that a heartbeat?' He stuttered as he walked across resus dazed. Zoe huffed, annoyed that she had started the ultrasound whilst Guy had still been stood there.

'Yeah. Yeah it is, ok so we have a heartbeat, i'd say about a month' She revealed as she placed the scanner down and looked at the screen. Guy stood staring at the screen in awe of the small tiny blob that was floating about. He knew. He knew that was his child. A month gone, he and Connie had first been together a month ago.

'Is it ok? Is Connie ok?' Guy asked worriedly.

'Yeah they'll both be fine, it's just that Connie is anemic but that probably has something to do with the sleepless nights and rushing around while Grace has been ill. She just needs some rest and some vitamins' Zoe reassured as she pulled off her gloves and smiled at Guy. Guy nodded as he carried on looking at the scanner.

'Ok,well thank you Dr Hanna'

'It's my job Guy' Zoe smiled before exiting resus. She stopped for a small time and watched as Guy sat down on the chair beside Connie's trolley, holding her hand in his.

'What you smiling about?' Max asked as he re-appeared from the pub where he had been supposedly getting information from the barman.

'Mrs Beauchamp and Mr Self. Knew it was going on' She said as her eyes bored into the two bodies in resus.

'You mean they are actually together?' Max asked as he rested his head on Zoe's shoulder and stared ahead like Zoe.

'Together! Max they're having a baby' Zoe laughed as she turned sharply, knocking Max slightly.

'Oww' Max said clutching his cheek'That baby is going to be some sort of super child' He mumbled as he rubbed his cheek gently.

'That's what worries me' Zoe muttered before strutting off across the department.


	9. Chapter 9

'Is Grace ok?' A voice croaked. Guy sat up slightly startled by the sudden noise. He looked down at the bed to find a groggy looking Connie with her oxygen mask in her hand as she looked up at him with a worried expression on her face.

'She's doing fine Connie. Sam's stayed with her. She's awake and asking for sweets according to the staff' Guy smiled as he took Connie's hand again and gently rubbed his thumb across the skin of her hand.

'She sounds a lot better then' Connie managed a weak smile before she placed her oxygen mask on again.

'Are you going to ask me what happened?' Guy asked suprised that it hadn't been the first thing she had asked. She was a doctor and therefore made the worst patient possible, but here she was sitting back and letting the medication and medical staff do there work.

'What happened?' Connie asked wearily taking the mask off again, not really all that bothered by what was going on. She suspectred she was anemic and that was why she had fainted, nothing to worry about.

'You fainted. You are anemic' Connie rolled her eyes knowing full well that was what had happened. Guy noted her eye roll and moved his head closer.

'You are also pregnant' Guy dropped the news like it was a bomb, waiting for the erruption, but it never came. In fact Connie remained silent, not a word slipping from her mouth. That's when Guy realised.

'You already knew?' He asked outraged that she had not bothered to tell him. He looked at her dissapointedly, shaking his head.

'Why didn't you tell me Connie?' He asked sadly.

'I have had a lot on my plate at the minute believe it or not' Connie hissed as she looked Guy in the eye.

'It would have taken you a minute to tell me!'

'Well you know now... so you can go and spread you good news to whoever will listen to your utter rambles' Connie muttered as she rolled over and put her back to Guy. Guy reached out his hands and rolled her back so she had to look at him.

'You are not pushing me out of this Connie. I am not Sam Strachan. I will not take it off you, believe me. After today's disaster i will be watching every step you take so I know you are not going to keel over' Guy said matter of factly.

'Showing authority now are we? It wasn't like that when this one was con-'

'Connie stop. Now. I know you will try and push me away but you won't succeed in doing so. I am going to be the bad smell you just can't get rid of, and when they discharge you from here in an hour I will be taking you home, making you some food and then tucking you into bed'

'I need to go and see Grace'

'Grace will wait. I'm sure she'd rather have a Mother and sibling who was well than no sibling and no Mummy. Don't you think?' Connie pouted at Guy showing she hated it when he was right. Secretly though she was happy Guy was taking charge. It made her feel special and warm. She was always so busy looking after other people, but here was a man demanding he look after her.

'I promise you everything will be ok, so don't worry' Connie for the first time in a long time looked up at a man, with sincerity in her eyes and smiled.

'Thank you Guy' she managed, allowing the CEO to place a kiss on her forehead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Connie, what would you like to drink?' Guy's voice echoed around his flat as he finished off preparing His and Connie's dinners. He had brought her back to his house where he could keep an eye on her and make sure she ate. She had given up trying to fight him and gave in, and now she was sat on his sofa, like she had been weeks before, but this time for a totally different reason.

'Connie?' Guy called again when he got no answer. No answer again. Guy put down the orange juice carton he had been holding and moved around to the sofa. Connie had fallen asleep on the sofa, curled up so her legs fitted on. She looked peaceful as she lay there, her hand and arm lay across her stomach as though she was protecting the unborn child. Guy lifted up a blanket from a chair beside the sofa and placed it over Connie's tiny frame to keep her warm. He noticed how sweet and beautiful she looked as she slept. She had no makeup on, and her hair was swept back into a messy bun but she looked as good as she did all dressed up and made up.

'I am so in love with you' Guy whispered before placing a kiss in her hair and stroking her cheek lovingly. Connie grunted in her sleep, moving slightly but remaining fast asleep.

'Sleep tight' He said finally before moving away from the sofa and grabbing his dinner. He sat in the chair beside the sofa with the TV on low as he ate his dinner, taking glances over at Connie every so often. Every time he looked at her he fell more and more in love with her, and he knew he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life but she was so independent and head strong and he had no idea where he stood with her. She gave mixed signals, one minute she would be all over him and the next she would barely acknowledge his existence. He had a lot of work to do but he would win her over.


	10. Chapter 10

'Sam, i'll see you later. Make sure she has her lunch at half past twelve, and do not give her any junk food. I mean it Sam!' Connie called across her apartment as she placed her feet into her grey Laboutins and moved her toes about so the shoe was on properly. She gripped onto the Bannister of the stairs as she bent down to hook her finger under her heal to get the shoes on properly. Sam sat on the sofa with Grace watching cartoons in his striped pajama bottoms and his bare chest.

'Yes Boss. You have my word' He said before giving Grace a wink. The little girl clapped her hands excitedly knowing what that meant.

'I mean It Sam. I also need you to start looking at some schools for Grace because she needs to get back before she misses out to much work' Connie carried on as she pulled on her electric blue coat and pulled her hair from where it had fallen under the coat.

'Connie! She is seven years old, she's hardly going to miss much is she? It's like two months till the summer holidays, can't we just keep her off till then and then look at schools?' Sam shouted back. Connie stopped and looked over at him.

'Are you an actual moron or are you just winding me up? Sam she needs to be back in school as soon as possible or she'll never want to go back because she thinks Daddy will sit on his arse all day with her and feed her chocolate biscuits. You get online and look, I want evidence and your decision when I get home' Connie said seriously as she pulled her handbag onto her shoulder and moved across the room to kiss Grace.

'She has already been off school for two months, another two months and she will have missed so much and it could affect her in the future Sam. Do you want that for our Daughter?' Connie demanded as she stood up straight after kissing Grace's forehead and placed a hand on her stomach.

'No of course not. Alright, you win. I'll do it after lunch' He mumbled as he crossed his arms.

'Good. You can look for a place to stay as well while your at it because you can't carry on staying here after this one's born' Connie reminded Sam as she stroked her stomach. She was nearly five months into her pregnancy and had had Sam staying with her for nearly four months. She needed him to move out at some point so that she could think about the future and living arrangements for both her and Guy.

'Yeah alright... you going to work or what?' Sam snapped. Connie could go on for ages and since she had become pregnant she was a lot worst than he had remembered. Good luck to Guy was all he could think.

'Yes. Bye bye Gracie, be good darling. Mummy will be back later' Connie smiled before turning on her heel and stomping out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Sam looked down at Grace and sighed.

'If you grow up to be like your Mother I am screwed'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Connie entered the ED to find utter chaos everywhere. There were patients in the corridors, lying on trolleys, lying on the chairs in the waiting room, and even a few just plonked in random positions in wheelchairs. Noel and Louise were swamped with patients and relatives trying find out how long it would be until a doctor saw them. Nurses and porters ran about the department madly, not stopping for breath while Doctors went from cubicle to cubicle without enough time to make the patients feel at ease. It was chaos. Connie stood amid of the chaos and groaned. Where was Zoe? Why was the ED such a mess? She looked around herself trying to find someone who could explain it all too her.

'Robyn!' Connie spotted the bright nurse emerging from resus with a pile of notes in her hands. Robyn looked up immediately at the sound of her favourite doctors voice.

'Mrs Beauchamp! Nice few days off?' The nurse asked regarding the three days Connie had taken off so that she could get some things sorted for when her child was born.

'Not particularly. Picking out wallpaper and places to live, bit tedious really. Robyn can you please explain to me what on earth is going on here?' Connie carried on looking around her, jumping slightly to one side as a porter barged past with a patient in a wheelchair.

'St James' has had to shut it's ED because of a gas leak, so all the patients are being sent here, but they can't go anywhere because AAU is shut because of an outbreak of Noro virus, and Keller has been shut down for a few days while they do a deep clean after two of the patients came down with MRSA' Robyn said as she too moved slightly to dodge a porter. Connie gritted her teeth as she looked up at the ceiling.

'Okay, alright. Thanks for letting me know. Can you possibly call down Mr Self. Tell him it's important and Mrs Beauchamp is asking for him?'

'Of Course, i'll do it now before i get pulled away again' Robyn smiled as she skipped off to the nurses station. Connie remained where she and Robyn had been talking and spun around to see the whole of the ED. She had to try and regain some control. She quickly moved back over to the reception desk, dropping her bag on some paperwork in front of Louise and standing in front of the desk. She placed her two middle fingers in her mouth and blew causing a loud whistle to echo around the department, Everyone stopped their conversations and looked straight at the consultant.

'Thank you, right I'm Mrs Beauchamp senior consultant here, now I understand this is a pain for you all whilst you are waiting but i will give you my word that my staff are all working tirelessly to get you seen to as soon as humanly possible. Now I need you all to listen because I am going to do something that has possibly never been done in an Emergency department before. Can I have those who have possible fractures, and breaks standing over here with Anna, one of our health care assistants' Connie pointed to the young HCA as several people stood up and made there way over to that spot. Connie then looked around the rest of the room. Several young children, a few elderly and those who were hungover or drunk. The the least favourite group, the hypochondriacs.

'Can we have those with sick children over here with my junior doctor Ethan please? Those over 65 remain seated, if you are drunk or hungover please go home unless you have any other problems such as choking, rolling eyes, seizures or blacking out. If you have a bit of a sniffle or a cold, go home and take some flu remedy. If anyone else feels that they have an ailment that is treatable outside of the ED, Please make your way over to the walk in centre which is located round at the front entrance of the hospital' Connie finished and watched as around twenty of the people who had been sat in the seats provided got up and left the department leaving plenty of room for those waiting.

'Now I am going to send five of my best nurses and HCAs around to take a quick assessment of you all before you come through to triage. They may send you home if they feel it is not an emergency or life threatening' Connie smiled as she looked around the room.

'Robyn, Anna, Lofty, Tina and Fletch will you do the honours? And Dr Hardy, can you oversee things and check on any patients if there are queries. I'll be in resus so call me if you need me' Connie grabbed her bag before tottering off again towards the office she shared with Zoe Hanna. She just hoped that her idea would put an end to the time wasters.

'Connie? What have you done? Where have all of the people in the waiting room gone?' Zoe called as she appeared holding onto her iPad firmly.

'Just a quick assessment of the room and a few kind words, just sorting the riff from the raff. You should try it, does wonders for productivity' Connie smiled slyly as she headed into the office and pulled off her coat. Zoe stared at her for a second open mouthed before deciding not to say anything and disappearing again. Connie sat down at her desk smiling smugly as she picked up the ringing phone.

'Ahh Guy... just the person'


	11. Chapter 11

**I know these chapters aren't really going anywhere at the moment but they are all leading up to a bigger storyline! So keep on with it please! Loves and all! -SKB x**

'You called My Lady?' Guy commented as he emerged from the lift at the exact same time that Connie hurried past really quite agile for someone who was five months pregnant and wearing heels higher than a middle finger. Connie quickly grinded to a halt and turned her head to find Guy smiling at her. He was wearing a grey suit with an electric blue tie which matched her coat.

'AAU and Keller?' She said simply. Guy looked at her blankly for a second as she moved away and around to the nurses station to grab some paperwork for a terminally ill patient. Guy moved slightly to avoid being run over by a trolley and followed Connie to the desk wondering what she wanted.

'They are shut' He answered simply. Connie rolled her eyes.

'I do realise that Guy. I was asking what you were going to do about it? I have nursing staff who were supposed to finish at seven this morning and are still here at... ten past ten in the morning' She revealed as she stopped fiddling for the paperwork and looked the CEO dead in the eye.

'Well it's not all that busy at the moment, i'm sure you'll manage' Guy said simply.

'Guy I have patients who need to be on wards cluttering the cubicles. I have an elderly lady with kidney stones in resus with a man who is bleeding to death, a woman with half a park railing through her heart and a child who is dying... you need to find some beds somewhere' Connie grabbed the child in questions notes and started to walk off again. Guy followed behind her, dodging the bodies that were walking in the opposite direction.

'Well what can I do? I can't magically put Keller and AAU back into shape...' Guy cried.

'Right, obviously I am the only person in this hospital with any initiative, so I am suggesting that you get domestics over to the second floor of nightingale wing, there is the old day care ward, that still has all the equipment. Get some staff in, clean it up and you'll have 18 beds extra so this department is not so over run. Does that not make some sense to you Guy?' Connie asked seriously as she stopped short of the doors to resus and folded her arms with a pout on her lips.

'You should use your initiative more often Mrs Beauchamp' Guy smiled seductively as he pulled out his phone from his jacket pocket.

'Yes well, if you put me in charge of this department you would not have these problems in the first place. What is the latest on that anyway?' Connie asked sweetly as she battered her eyelashes.

'There is no latest. The board are still monitoring the situation and will do until you return from maternity leave. So until then you take your orders off Dr Hanna' Guy said as gently as possible.

'Who said anything about maternity leave? This place has been falling apart without me and you know it, that's why you brought me back here, believe me Guy i will make life hell for those who cross me. Just remember that' Connie smiled slyly before slinking off into resus leaving Guy to work out what she had meant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Connie?' Zoe barked as she entered the office she shared with the consultant. Connie looked up from her phone and gave Zoe a fake smile.

'Zoe' She replied.

'Louise told me you actually kicked patients out of the department...'

'Yes and your point is?' Connie mumbled as she went back to checking her messages.

'You can't just throw patients out because they are taking up to much room' Zoe cried angrily.

'They were all time wasters. Half of them just after morphine and the others somewhere to sleep for a few hours, i just cut the waiting time for those who actually need medical attention' Connie said not really caring what had to be said.

'What if they were actually ill?' Zoe shouted. Connie's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed. Zoe watched as the brunette stood up behind the desk and looked her in the eye.

'Are you questioning me?' Connie asked as she moved around the desk slowly to get closer to Zoe.

'Connie you do not run this department!' Zoe cried getting annoyed by the way Connie acted.

'I do realise Zoe but this department needs me. Lok at Robyn for example. She has been left with no chance of ever moving on with her career and yet she is probably the brightest nurse you have here! Lily, she has not been tested enough here, she has been given simple tasks, so how is she supposed to develop as a doctor?'

'Connie I appreciate that it is hard for you because you have gone from being top dog to be-'

'Ok, firstly, I am not a dog. Secondly I was queen B not top dog. Third and finally, as soon as this one is born I will make it my personal mission to see that you are brought down. I was willing to play nice guy and work with you but you have made that impossible'Connie hissed as she rubbed her stomach. Zoe glared at Connie hating every single word that slipped from her venomous lips.

'And i'll make sure they all know what you really are' Connie whispered as she lent in and spoke into Zoe's ear. Zoe turned her head once Connie had finished speaking trying to read the woman. Connie raised an eyebrow before sauntering out of the office where she was met by Guy. As the pair walked off Guy turned around and gave Zoe a smile but not one that Zoe could interpret as a kind one.

'You coming for a drink?' Max suddenly appeared, his head curling around the door with a cheeky smile. Zoe looked at him for a split second before a smile burst onto her face.

'Yeah, I think I need one'


	12. Chapter 12

'All she does is interfere and stick her heels in where there not wanted and I am so fed up of it… and worst of all Mr CEO is taking her side because he has got her pregnant and follows her around like a puppy dog. You should see them Max, he looks at her with this sickening glint of adoration. He is like puppy trying to get the bone. They are both bloody mad' Zoe slurred as she sipped on her seventh vodka and coke that night. Max had been sat back counting the drinks, trying to get her to stop drinking but she just kept going with it. Max was beginning to get bored and fed up with Zoe's droning's about Connie and Guy. He quite liked Connie, she seemed alright. She brought a good choice of biscuits a few days before for the staffroom and even brought all the drinks on Robyn's birthday.

'Zoe I think you need to stop drinking now. Its closing time now and you have work at 7….' Max tried to reason with the consultant. Zoe laughed for a second before sitting up bolt right and glaring at the young porter.

'You do not get to tell me what I can and cannot do… I shall do what I want when I want' she said angrily as she stood up from the table and slammed her glass down. Max watched as she stumbled off out of the pub, not sure whether he was supposed to go after her or not.

'Maxxxxx!' Another drunken voice called. Max turned around to find Robyn lying on the floor laughing her head off, after also consuming several drinks to many. The only difference was Robyn wasn't in work the next day. Max decided he needed to help Robyn and that Zoe was big enough, ugly enough and had enough experience of getting home drunk. Max decided he didn't need to worry about it. What he didn't realise though was that while he was scraping his step-sister up off the floor of the pub, Zoe was staggering down the road towards the off licence to get another bottle of vodka so that she could truly forget about her demons. It wasn't really Connie that was aggravating her; she had received an email off Nick. He was engaged again… and the woman was pregnant with his twins. Nick the man whom had promised to always be there for her was now marrying someone else and was being given the gift which Zoe could not provide. Zoe had never felt so lonely and depressed. Everything was falling apart. She was losing it at work and putting patients' lives at risk. She was being vile and nasty to a woman who was five months pregnant and under enough strain as it was. That wedding she had been too? It was her oldest school friend's funeral. Alcohol seemed to be the only thing that could make everything bearable she reasoned as she swept into the shop, picked up a vodka bottle, threw the money at the shop keeper and hurried back outside. She quickly unscrewed the cap of the vodka and pressed the opening of the bottle to her lips before tilting back her head and taking a long swig.

'Ahh' she gasped after as she drew her hand across her lips to dry them off. She stood glued to the spot for a few more seconds as she looked around trying to decide her next move.

'Perfect' she mumbled before staggering off to where her brain was taking her and where her legs could carry her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Connie walked across the ED checking her emails on her phone as she went. She was in earlier than she usually would have been because of the inspection that was going to be taking place of the department. Connie wanted to make sure that everything was perfect so that they would not get marked down. She wanted them to see that since she had joined the team the ED had made vast improvements. The only worry she had was Zoe Hanna. Connie knew that Zoe had a grudge with her over something and that she would make every aspect of her working life difficult, but what she didn't bank on was the fact that although Connie was five months pregnant she had a hell of a lot of fight in her.

Connie passed several nursing staff and gave them a quick good morning before approaching her office. The blinds were all down which Connie hadn't noticed as she was so engrossed in the emails she had received overnight from Sam Strachan and from senior members in the hospital. She was smiling as she read an email which wished her luck on the inspection, it was sent from Elliot which made Connie chuckle. The man hated technology! Connie reached out her free hand and pushed down on the door handle allowing her body to push open the door. As soon as the door was open Connie got a waft of stale alcohol and stale cigarettes. The consultant looked up alarmed to find Zoe Hanna slumped in her chair with an empty vodka bottle in her grasp. Connie groaned as she realised that Zoe had used her mug as an ashtray. The brunette consultant dumped her bag on her desk after closing the door and went round to Zoe's desk where she bent over as well as she could with a bump and tried to shake the clinical lead awake.

'Zoe! Zoe? It's Connie! You need to wake up now! The inspectors will be here in a minute!' Connie called. Zoe opened one eye before sneering and muttering something. She was way too intoxicated to even function. Connie had to get rid of her from the department before anyone could notice. She cast a look behind her and saw through the gap in the blinds that Guy was already giving the board a guided tour of the department. Connie cursed several times before using her initiative once again to save the ED. The pregnant consultant grabbed the vodka bottle from her colleagues hand and threw it into the bin which was followed soon by the contents of Connie's mug. Connie sat Zoe in the chair properly so that she wouldn't fall and made her way out of the office, squeezing out of a small gap rather than opening the door fully. Her heels hit the floor which caused Guy to turn around and beam at her.

'Ladies and Gents this is Connie Beauchamp, although I'm sure most of you have already heard of her' Guy introduced. Connie gave a quick smile and wave before hissing into Guy's ear.

'We have a problem'


	13. Chapter 13

Guy stared at Connie for a second trying to work out whether she was trying to play some sort of practical joke but her face was deadpan. She glanced back at the board members and gave them another reassuring grin before stabbing her heel into Guys shoe and moving over to the office where Zoe sat.

'I'll be back in a moment, why don't you talk to our receptionists Noel and Louise. They'll be happy to answer your questions. I just need to sort out something urgently' Guy managed as well as a politician would. He could talk the talk but could he walk the walk. Connie ushered the CEO quickly into her shared office, where both turned up their noses. Guy stood still in the middle of the office, his hands in his pockets as he looked at the wreck before him.

'What the hell has happened here?' He cried angrily as he pulled his hands from his pockets and began to run them through his short hair.

'I don't know. I came in and found her like this'

'Well she can't stay here'

'I know! I am fully aware, but the thing is I don't know where she lives!' Connie shouted back' plus she hasn't even got a bag! She must have been so pissed that she lost everything!' Guy sighed and put his head in his hands for a second. Connie bit her lip as she looked over at the consultant.

'Right, we'll have to take her back to yours. Sam's there right?' Guy asked. Connie looked at him shocked.

'Well yeah, but so is Grace! Are you suggesting we take the clinical lead to my apartment, put her too bed, let her sober up and then maybe I cook her dinner later and do my rendition of REMs everybody hurts?' Connie snapped in a sarcastic matter. Guy rolled his eyes.

'Everything but the dinner and singing, unless that's your thing' Connie landed a hit on Guy's arm before sighing.

'How are we going to get her out of here without anyone noticing?'

'Drape a sheet over her… I don't know. I have never had to sneak a drunken clinical lead out of a hospital before. Why have you?' Connie snapped as she looked about her.

'The sheet will have to do. Grab a wheelchair and a sheet then and we'll have to get her out that way. We'll have to take your car though…'

'We need to go out the back entrance then, my cars parked by Wyvern wing' Guy said as he stuck his head out of the office door and looked around to make sure no one was looking. He was quick to locate a wheelchair which had been left out by one of the porters. He moved around the department like a blind man, crashing into things because he was so nervous. People turned to look but no one questioned the CEOs odd behaviour. He zoomed along, dodging patients and staff and legged it into the office where he found Connie trying to sit Zoe up and give her a drink of water.

'Gerr off' Zoe's accent suddenly boomed around to office. Connie let go of Zoe and stood up raising her eyebrows.

'I won't bother next time. I'll just let you ruin your career, rather than mine and Guy's shall I?' Connie muttered as Guy parked the wheelchair just in front of the desk and moved around to pick up Zoe's body.

'I think people will question why the CEO and deputy clinical lead are wheeling a person out in a wheelchair with a sheet over there head...' Connie mumbled as she helped Guy pull her colleague up from her chair.

'...Mrs Beauchamp... I was wondering whether it woul-' Robyn had pushed the office door open after knocking several times to no avail. She stopped dead in the doorway when she saw Connie and Guy lifting Zoe Hanna from her seat.

'Shut the bloody door!' Guy exclaimed as he huffed and puffed to carry Zoe to the wheelchair, not allowing Connie any lifting because she was pregnant. Robyn stood gormlessly for a second before Connie threw her a vicious stepped in and shut the door behind her, still not understanding what was going on.

'What are you doing?' She croaked nervously. Guy gasped as he managed to put Zoe in the wheelchair and started to shake his arms as if he had picked up a car.

'Robyn you can not tell anyone what you have seen. I need you to help us get Dr Hanna out of the department without the board members seeing her... or she will lose her job and so will we' Connie said slowly and in a low voice.

'Is she drunk?!' Robyn exclaimed as Zoe started to mumble and lurch forward in the chair.

'She picks her days' Connie said under her breath.

'Enough of the chit chat, Robyn you need to help us get Dr Hanna out of here now' Guy said over the top of the two women.

'You'll be ok, everyone is in resus. If we go out the main entrance now you won't get caught... i can distract Noel and Louise but you need to be quick' Robyn said as she looked down at Zoe worriedly.

'Better now than ever' Guy muttered as he grabbed the wheelchair handles and nodded for Robyn to open the office door. Before anyone could say a word he was out of the office and racing down the corridors. Connie gave Robyn a quick grateful smile before hurrying out of the office and following Guy round to her car. Robyn stood in the corridor, spotting an eager eyed Fletch wondering what was going on.

'What's happening there then?' He asked trying to look over Robyn to where the two senior staff members where disappearing with a wheelchair.

'They were sitting in with a patient while social services came in... it's all sorted now' Robyn smiled. Fletch just nodded his head slowly, not believing a word but going along with it anyway.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam sat in Connie's apartment watching as Grace sat at the coffee table , cross legged colouring in in the book he had brought her a few hours before. He was chilled out, wearing his joggers and t-shirt, his legs crossed over with a coffee from Connie's very expensive Coffee machine resting in his hands. He had been thinking all day about what Connie had said about moving out. He knew he had to but he almost didn't want to. He loved being with Grace 24/7, and seeing her do things that little children do, but he also liked the tempo of being within a modern family and being around Connie in the evenings and watching her do her own thing. He loved watching her when she came in after work and scooped Grace up into a hug before rushing off up the stairs for a shower and to get changed. She would then come down in her casual jeans and an over-sized t-shirt before opening a bottle of wine and crashing on the sofa beside him. It was almost normal. The only downside was that he knew Connie was tied up. She had Grace and her new child to think about, and then there was Guy. Guy was alright, he was good with Grace and understood the boundaries, he also made Connie happy, in a Connie way. His thoughts were broken by the sound of a key in the lock of the front door. Sam jumped up, taking a glance at the clock. It was barely even half ten and she was already back?

Sam watched as the door opened and Guy stumbled in with who he understood to be Zoe Hanna draped in his arms. Sam frowned wondering what was going on. He was about to ask when a disheveled looking Connie followed in shortly after with her keys in her hand. She walked in forgetting Sam and Grace would be there for a few seconds, so when she eventually looked up she was startled to see him standing there looking on curiously.

'Sam, don't even ask. Just look after her and make sure she doesn't die' Connie hissed as Guy carried Zoe up the stairs to Connie's bedroom.

'What the hell is going on?'

'Zoe got drunk on the day of the board meeting'

'Well take her home to hers!' Sam cried. Connie crossed her arms and gave her her most deathly look.

'Firstly Mr Strachan this is MY house, ok? Secondly I have no idea where she lives and neither does she by the state of her! It's either here in my bed, or we all get the sack' Connie hissed as she picked up Grace who had come running over full of excitement. Connie took in Sam's unimpressed face and rolled her eyes.

'Listen all you have to do is check on her every so often to make sure she hasn't choked to death on her own vomit. You're a doctor so i'm sure that is something you are capable of isn't it? Anyway I need to go, i'll see you later... bye Gracie' Connie said as she placed her daughter back on the floor and followed Guy out of the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe opened her eyes gently really regretting the last bottle of vodka she drank. She slowly sat up and looked about her. She had no idea where she was or how she had got there. She was sure the last place she had been was the ED... but this was a large bedroom with big windows and black curtains.

'You know your lucky you had Connie around today' A voice muttered from the corner of the room. Zoe looked over to find Sam Strachan sat in a chair beside the door.

'What?' Zoe groaned.

'This is Connie's apartment. She and Guy brought you here earlier after Connie find you passed out in your office. She risked her job to save yours you know' Sam revealed as he got out of the chair and moved towards the curtains. He opened them slightly to reveal the darkness which had overtaken the daylight. Zoe moved to the edge of the bed as if too put her shoes back on her feet and leave. Sam shook his head.

'Think you should at least wait until she gets home so you can thank her. She's about five minutes away as we speak... plus i'm sure she has a few things that she too would also like to say and then you can explain everything to her so she has an idea why her colleague was drunk in her office' Sam looked at Zoe for one last second before turning on his heel and sauntering out of the room with his hands in his pocket. Zoe groaned before falling backwards on to the bed. She had a hell of a lot of explaining to do. She so wanted to escape before she came face to face with cruella de Beauchamp. Her head was pounding and world war 3 was by far the last thing she wanted. Zoe was about to get up and try and worm her way out of the flat by flirting with Sam when she heard a set of keys in the lock. She could only assume that Connie was back.

''Zoe awake?' She heard Connie's voice purr from downstairs. Sam murmured something but she was so focused on what Connie was saying that any other noise was drowned out. Zoe listened as Connie murmured something more before her heels fell against the wood of the stairs. Her face soon came into view and Zoe was surprised to find it looked quite soft like the woman had no fight left in her at all.

'Takeaway?' Was all Connie said as she entered the room and threw her coat on the bed beside Zoe. She looked more pregnant than she had the day before, a small bump was definitely visible but it made Connie look so radiant and healthy. Zoe watched as Connie moved across to her large walk in wardrobes and flicked through the material until she found what she was looking for.

'Here, take a shower if you want... you can borrow these, they aren't anything special but they'll do for a takeaway and eastenders' Connie placed some tracksuit bottoms and a white t-shirt on the bed beside a towel.

'Thanks' Zoe said softly as Connie grabbed a large cardigan from the chair where Sam had been sat and wrapped it around herself.

'Bathrooms through there, come down when your read' Connie finished before going to shut the door behind her as she left to go downstairs.

'Yuk Sung , boiled rice and barbecue ribs' Zoe blurted out. Connie turned and looked at her narrowing her eyes in confusion.

'What i'll have from the takeaway' Zoe smiled finding a new amount of respect for the consultant.


	15. Chapter 15

'Is she still here?' Guy asked gently as Connie let him in through the front door. He had just finished work after staying late for a meeting regarding the structure of the ED. He was exhausted after making excuses for why Zoe had not made an appearance and basically lying his arse off to save all their jobs. Connie, who was dressed in a simple pair of black skinny jeans, a baggy white t-shirt and a pair of black ballet pumps, nodded tiredly as she walked over towards the sofa where a blanket lay messily discarded on the floor where it had been dropped when the door had gone. Grace was tucked up in bed already after having Sam read her Cinderella before he went out to start his night shift at St James'.

'Where is she?' Guy asked as he looked around the apartment expectantly. Connie raised an eyebrow upwards signalling that the consultant was upstairs.

'Told her to have a shower, the smell of alcohol was dripping from every pore and it was making me feel violently sick' She sighed as she collapsed back into the cream three seater sofa and pulled the blanket back over her body.

'She better not use all the shampoo…'

'Oh don't be so petty Guy… what did the board say?' Connie muttered as she glanced back at the TV where Coronation Street was playing. Guy lifted up Connie's feet and sunk into the sofa beside his pregnant partner, placing her legs over his.

'They would like to have a chat with Dr Hanna tomorrow...it turns out she has not been attending her AA meetings...' Guy said watching as Connie's face dropped to that of utter distaste.

'AA meetings?... are you being serious, the clinical lead of the ED has been going to alcohol meetings and yet you seem strangely okay about it all!' Connie hissed in a low voice so that Zoe wouldn't hear her.

'I didn't know until the board told me earlier! I'm as frustrated as you are! I am CEO after all!' Connie suddenly stood up from the sofa pulling her feet off Guy's legs and stomped off towards the stairs.

'Where are you going' Guy called exhaustively.

'To bed. You can sort this mess out yourself. Make sure she is out of my house before the morning' Connie called before disappearing up the stairs and heading into Grace's bedroom where she snuggled up beside her daughter knowing Zoe was using the shower in her room. She had been about to start getting on with Zoe but it was one thing after another. How had she never told Connie about the alcoholism? Surely she had a right to know as her deputy? Connie pulled back the baby pink duvet and climbed into the bed beside a snoozing Grace. Grace gently moaned as Connie moved a curl from her face and kissed her. Connie lay down beside her daughter, placing her head in the pillow and drifted off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Why didn't you tell me?'Guy asked as he folded his arms and looked at Zoe with a serious expression on his face as he stood in the doorway to his bedroom. Zoe looked up from where she had been pulling up some socks and narrowed her eyes.

'I'm sorry?'She asked.

'Alcoholics Anonymous? I mean what exactly did you think you were doing this morning when you rolled into work drunk? Because you must have been completely bladdered to think it was even a good idea!' Guy shouted across the room.

'Iv'e been managing'

'Well obviously not well enough! You know the board have found out today and you are looking at suspension and an investigation? Everyone has lost trust in you Zoe. You need to sort yourself out before you end up dead' Guy finished. Zoe sat on the end of the bed and looked up at Guy remorsefully.

'I've ordered you a taxi home, your choice where it takes you but if I so much as see you pass a pub I will come down on you like a ton of bricks' Guy warned before standing to the side and signalling for Zoe to leave.

'You owe us big time'


	16. Chapter 16

Guy paced around his partners office anxiously as he glanced down at his watch, a watch which his beautiful Connie had brought him a week's previous after a day out in central London with Grace. Time was ticking on as the clock read ten past ten. Connie was sat at her desk sitting upright getting gradually more and more irritated as Guy continued to pace the carpet. Zoe had been due in work at 9 o'clock but she was still nowhere to be seen which made the pair absolutely livid as the board had been down several times to start the meeting. Every time they had arrived Connie or Guy had shrugged them off and lied to them saying that Zoe had phoned and was on her way but there were roadwork's or something other to delay her.

'This is getting ridiculous. We cannot cover for her much longer!' Guy hissed as he stopped for a few seconds and looked at Connie who was gently rubbing her small swollen stomach.

'She's probably passed out in an alleyway as we speak, clutching on to a bottle of vodka' Connie sulked as she picked up her pen and started twirling it between her fingers.

'I can't help but think that she maybe should have stayed at yours last night. At least then we would have been able to keep an eye on her' Guy sighed as he finally same to a stop and leant against the wall, his face contorted to show he was thinking. Connie sighed as she shifted in her seat slightly to find a way of getting comfortable.

'It's an absolute nightmare' Connie sighed. Guy nodded and went to speak but was interrupted by the sound of his phone. He picked it from the desk and took a look at the caller ID.

'The board again' He cried as he pressed decline on the phone and looked over at Connie. Connie rolled her eyes before getting up from her desk quickly, grabbing a piece of paper as she went. Guy watched as she hurried towards the door with a determined face on her.

'Where are you going?' Guy asked helplessly.

'To go and find her. I have her address. Phone me if she turns up' Connie barked for turning out of sight. Guy knew there was no way of changing her mind so left her to her own devices. Connie hurried off across the ED to the doors, barging straight past a young girl with dark brown hair and big brown eyes.

'Sorry' She quickly mumbled before continuing in her hurry to get to her car. It was a lot harder to run when you were nearly 6 months pregnant, especially in heels. This didn't stop Connie though. She jumped into her car just as the rain started to pour from the miserable grey skies that hovered of Holby. She put her car into gear and whizzed off in an angry manner, sure to find Zoe.

* * *

'Hiyah, can I help you?' Noel smiled broadly, showing off his pearly white teeth to the young woman stood in front of him. Noel noted how the girl had very familiar features to someone he knew but he could not place it. Instead he put his thoughts to one side and continued with his usual receptionist manner.

'I was hoping to see a doctor here...' The girls started confidently. She was dressed impeccably in black skinny jeans with a large white blouse and a Vera Wang handbag which matched her ridiculously high designer black heels.

'Right, well is it serious, because we are really busy here today. I mean Doctor Hanna or Doctor knight may be able to see you shortly if your willing to wait...' Noel smiled. The girl shook her head.

'No, I need to see Mrs Beauchamp' She barked back impatiently as she tapped her fingers on the desk.

'She's not here at the moment, so i'm afraid that is impossible'

'Well when will she be here?'

'I'm not actually sure... hold on one second' Noel said gently before turning and spotting Guy Self.

'Ahh Mr Self?' Noel called with no response' Mr Self?' Guy turned sharply on his heel and raised an eyebrow before making a beeline for reception.

'What is it Noel?' He asked in his smooth manner.

'This young lady here wishes to see Mrs Beauchamp. I have already explained that isn't currently here...' Noel trailed off.

'What is it regarding because she has nothing written in her diary' Guy asked confused.

'So I need an appointment to see my own sister?' The girl cried as she folded her arms and scowled at the two men in front of her. Guy and Noel looked at each other quickly in confusion.

'Sister?!' Noel and Guy both exclaimed together. The young girl in front of them nodded. Guy looked her up and down for a few seconds, taking in all her features. The girl could be making it up, but she looked so similar to Connie. She had the same skin toning, and brown hair with flickers of red highlighting through it.

'Yes her sister. Zara Chase' The girl smiled reinforcing Guy's suspicion that they were related.

'Well Zara, unfortunately Connie isn't here at the moment, she has had to nip out, but tell you what, i'm working in her office today, so you can come and wait with me till she arrives?' Guy suggested. Zara thought for a second before agreeing.

'Noel, try and get hold of Connie for me and ask her to keep me updated' Guy nodded as he turned and began to guide the young woman towards the office her 'sister' shared with Zoe.


	17. Chapter 17

Connie placed her feet down on the tarmac of the road which ran in front of the block of flats that Zoe resided in. The rain was pouring down heavily so Connie hurriedly locked her car and ran over to the door. She glanced down at a piece of paper and buzzed for flat number 4 hoping to hear Zoe answer with a hungover tone and a dreary voice. There was no answer. She continued to press down on the buzzer with no avail. Connie slowly stepped backwards and looked upwards to try and guess which flat was the clinical leads.

'You ok love?' A man called from his balcony as he puffed away on a cigarette. Connie narrowed her eyes as rain fell into them as she tried to look directly at the man above her.

'Absolutely brilliant thank you. Flat four?' Connie snapped.

'Round the back, ground floor. You can come up to mine though if you'd like, i'm sure I've got something you would like' The man winked as he leered at the beautiful consultant. Connie turned her face away in disgust at the idea of going within two foot of the man.

'You come anywhere near me and I will change your gender within seconds' Connie warned before walking off in the direction of Zoe's flat. She sighed as she made her way across the grass which surrounded the flats, her heels sinking into the ground. Connie held her bump as she went huffing and puffing.

'His having a sex change and Zoe's buying me some new shoes' Connie muttered as she turned the corner and came to a small paved area, covered by the flat above's balcony. Connie looked around the small patio area outside of Zoe's flat. A gate went around it to keep it private, but yet all the curtains where open. Connie pulled the gate open and moved closer to the window where she tried the back door. It was locked. Connie groaned as she peered into the room. The flat was modern and would be a good buy if it weren't for the bottles and takeaway cartons which were scattered across the floor. Connie rolled her eyes and went to walk along to the next window when her eyes fell across the apartments kitchen and a large shadow which she could see being cast behind the breakfast bar. Connie peered closer, there was glass on the floor and blood. Connie began to bang on the window to get Zoe's attention, but Zoe was obviously completely out of it.

'Shit' Connie muttered, swearing being something she would rarely do unless she was really pushed to her limits. The consultant looked around her and realised there was nothing that could be used to break the glass.

'Oh i am definatley getting a new pair of shoes' Connie stepped back from the door, took a deep breath before aiming her foot right through the glass window. At first it made no difference but after a few smashes of her heel the glass began to crack and soon enough some of the glass came away. Connie bent down to squeeze through the small gap she had made but missed her step and stumbled forward crashing through more of the glass and onto the floor in Zoe's flat. She lay there for a second, everything hurting, but she knew she had to help Zoe. She sat up abruptly and looked about, using her hands to help her up. Blood was seeping from her palms but she ignored it as she crawled out of the glass and over to Zoe.

'Zoe... Zoe... it's Connie' Connie tried calling as she shook her colleague. Zoe's eyes were dilated and she was unresponsive. Connie realised how urgent it was and fumbled around her her pockets for a phone. Everything she did was painful, dialing the numbers were agonising.

'Hello, I need an ambulance... My friend she is unconscious and completely unresponsive, she has drunk a large quantity of alcohol by the looks of things. Her pupils are dilated and there is blood on scene... Zoe come on Zoe stay with me'

* * *

'This is Dr Zoe Hanna, she has been found unconscious at home following a heavy binge drinking... pupils fixed and dilated, GCS is low as is blood pressure' Jeff announced loudly as he pushed a trolley through the ED with the help of big Mac.

'And this as you know is Mrs Beauchamp and she has some severe lasserations to her hands, some with glass still in. Blood pressure and GCS are both stable' Tamzin called out from behind as she and Connie walked through the ED, Tamzins' paramedic coat wrapped around the consultant.

'Tamzin, seriously I am fine. Get Charlie over here and he can stitch up my hands and I can go back to work. Noel where is Mr Self?' Connie demanded as she threw Tamzin her jacket back and moved over to one of the cubicles to wait for Charlie.

'I'm here. What the hell has happened to you?' Guy gasped as he emerged from around a corner with his hands in his trouser pockets.

'Won a war with a glass door, before saving our wonderful Clinical Leads life. Here, my car keys. Get it picked up. It's outside Zoe's' Connie barked as she picked her keys from her pocket and slapped them into his hand.

'Don't be stupid. You are carrying my Child, I want to make sure you are both ok' Guy replied as he nodded down at Connie's stomach. Charlie helped Connie onto the bed and raised an eyebrow as Connie gave Guy a 'Don't bother arguing with me' Look.

'Fine' Guy sighed before placing a kiss on Connie's head and turning his back to go and grab a taxi over to his partners car.


End file.
